sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Senate Declaration 627-1: Relations with the Saiyu Empire
Context In 4687, the Solarian Empire's Minister of Foreign Affairs, Innocence Scalera-Kloudwalker was sent on a diplomatic mission to the Saiyu Empire, per their request. the meeting took place on the outskirts of Saiyuan space, due to Saiyu's refusal to allow foreign warships in their space, even as escorts. during the meeting, the presiding Saiyuan Judge decided to bombard the Minister with recordings of uncensored, graphic executions, as well as bragging about their slavery system. Afterwards, Miazzes Solidores, then head of the Saiyuan Military, presented a messenger who was to present a message to His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Rudolph I. Minister Scalera-Kloudwalker informed the Saiyuans that she was, for all intents and purposes, the rightful executor of Solarian affairs for the purposes of the meeting and any message to his Majesty must be given to her, which Saiyu then refused all further talks, which caused the Minister to abort the mission and return to Earth, giving a full report to Emperor Rudolph, who supported her decision. Though foreign affairs were run through the Solar Throne, the Imperial Senate handled all matters of the daily lives of Solarian Citizens and internal trade, and were able to pass the following law during an emergency session. Senate Declaration 627-1: Relations with the Saiyu Empire The Imperial Senate has come into information about the Saiyu Empire that was not given to the Solarian Empire in any of the three meetings that took place. This information has caused this Senate to look unfavorably upon our southern neighbors. The following are the reasons for this Declaration: # The Solarian Empire condemns slavery and trafficking of intelligent species. The actions of such are atrocious and have no place among the civilized species of the galaxy. It has come to our attention that the citizens of Saiyu can be enslaved by their government, indefinitely, for what can only be viewed as petty crime. # Furthermore, the citizens of Saiyu are oppressed by a government obsessed with the rule of law, in which the government is perfect and the citizens are unable to say otherwise. Speaking out against the ruling government is considered an act of rebellion, of which the punishment is indefinite, government imposed slavery. # Also, the Saiyu Empire has no respect for diplomatic envoys, exposing them to harsh examples of Saiyu brutality. When denied access to His Majesty, Saiyu broke off all communications, even when presented with the Senate Appointed Representative of His Majesty’s Government. This can be perceived as a potentially shadow act of a potential assassination plot by a hostile nation # Lastly, the military dictatorship that rules the people engages in acts of mass murder and genocide against any organized force that is accused of rebellion, to include speaking their minds. Per the unanimous agreement of this body, Solarian Law considers Genocide to be a War Crime, of which is punishable by death. Be it known that, on this day, in light of the above information, the rightfully elected body of representatives hereby declares an EMBARGO of all trade and communication against the Saiyu Empire, voted in favor 11,188 to 12. Signed by my hand, at the approval of the rightfully elected Imperial Senate of the people, , OGMatriarch of the Imperial Senate ]] Category:Solarian Senate Declarations